<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>礁石(Reef) by kmoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640192">礁石(Reef)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoo/pseuds/kmoo'>kmoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oh My Girl (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoo/pseuds/kmoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyun Seunghee &amp; Yoo Shiah | YooA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>礁石(Reef)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柳諟我望向窗外，岛屿的轮廓已经显露，再过不久就能看到它的全貌。</p><p>几天前她收到了一封请帖，里面还夹着一张纸条，<br/>是玄胜熙寄来的，她要结婚了，纸条里约她到老地方见面。柳諟我想起来她母亲之前也说过这事，但她那时忙昏了头，根本没有时间理会。柳諟我反复看了几次纸条，最后买了婚宴当天下午的船票。</p><p>喇叭响起下船的通知，柳諟我提起背包下了船，踏上阔别已久的土地，一艘艘渔船停在岸边，有几个渔民正在用扫帚刷侧板。柳諟我没有往村落方向走，她沿着岸边继续走，直到碎礁石密布的地方，远处有很多滑翔的海鸟，很久以前，她每天都能看到它们，无论做什么，似乎都会被注视着。然后她看到了玄胜熙，她穿着洋粉色的长裙，朝着自己的方向挥了挥手。</p><p>等柳諟我走近，玄胜熙紧紧地抱了她一阵，放开她之后又显得有些拘谨，再往后无非都是那些俗定的开头。譬如说，好久不见？路上累不累？辛苦你跑一趟了？你过得还好吗？有回婆婆家里看看吗？<br/>柳諟我回答她："还吃得上饭，现在在公司做平面模特。"<br/>"我知道，去外岛买东西的时候，偶尔有在书店看到。"<br/>柳諟我免不了有些惊讶，毕竟她干活的公司并不大，她的知名度还不至于会让这样的小岛知晓。 <br/>她笑了笑，对玄胜熙说："你和以前比起来没怎么变，这么久了，还是一样...好像长高了一点"<br/>"你倒是变了好多啊"玄胜熙站在离她低一点的地方，"黑了，不过也很好看。"<br/>柳諟我低头看了看自己的衣服，她只涂了口红，身上挂着一件短背心，外面套了一件黑色外套下面是短牛仔裤，露出晒成小麦色的腿。与其说是来赴宴的，更像是来度假的，和周围穿着朴素的人们，更是格格不入的。</p><p>柳諟我从小就和其他人不同，长手长脚的，嘴唇还很厚。在她没长大之前，"大嘴唇猴子"代替了她的名字，她那么小，又怎么会明白幼稚和恶毒是不存在冲突的，理所当然的，为了和大家一样，她在每天上学之前会用妈妈的粉扑盖住自己一部分嘴唇，即使在炎热的8月也穿着长衣长裙。可是迎合别人的嘴巴并不能换来理解，柳諟我仍然避免不了同龄人的嘲笑。她只能把不多的快乐寄托在岛外的世界和玄胜熙身上。</p><p>等学校上完课之后，她俩就会一直往海边跑，很多时候只有玄胜熙一个人下海，她会把裙子脱掉跳到海里游泳，柳諟我挑一块阴凉的地方，把玄胜熙的裙子垫在屁股下面，翻她从外岛书店淘来的二手书，等玄胜熙玩累了上岸，和自己躺在一起。<br/>偶尔柳諟我也会下水和她一起，她们会游到礁石背后，等柳諟我的手脚从衣服的阴影中挣脱出来，玄胜熙看到她的身体，往往会感叹一句。她们悄悄亲吻对方，用手互相抚慰。谁都不知道，礁石变成天然的屏障，只有盘旋在天空上的海鸥是见证者。<br/>不去游泳的时候就会乘上去外岛的便船，去二手书店里消磨一整个下午，或者在市场随便买点小吃，又或者什么都不做。<br/> 等到夜幕降临，两个人又会溜出家门，在礁石丛上闲逛，聊聊晚饭，书中的故事，或者遥远的未来。有岛民看到，还会上前警告她们不要走到山那边，晚上风大的时候会有东西被吹下来。</p><p>柳諟我从包里掏出一个信封递给玄胜熙，说是礼金。玄胜熙立刻明白她不会去婚宴，她拉住柳諟我的手问她为什么，"我请了好多人去，会很热闹的，你这就走了吗？"<br/>柳諟我告诉她明天有重要的拍摄，如果留下来就赶不及回去了。她说谎了，其实她请了几天假，但是她实在不想和岛上的人有过多的接触，更不想成为他们饭后的新谈资。<br/>玄胜熙知道她在说谎，她有些失望地放开手，过了一会才说："我理解，你不想见玄路..."</p><p>柳諟我曾祖父那一辈在很长时间里服侍了玄家，至于有多久，柳諟我也搞不清楚，反正后来曾祖父死了，这种明面上的主仆关系就消失了，但岛上的人还是会对玄胜熙尊称一句小姐，而玄路则是她的大哥。<br/>虽说是大哥，也不过大了她2岁，他对自家曾经的地位抓得很紧，本来就不拿正眼看柳諟我，自然是不满意妹妹和这样的人混在一起的。在柳諟我离开这里的前一天，他用石子扔破了她的头，柳諟我的母亲大发雷霆，跑到玄胜熙家门口和人拉扯，可是她是单身妈妈，再加上曾经的背景，结果是那么的明显。第二天，甚至没有机会告别，柳諟我就和母亲搭上了离岛的船。</p><p>柳諟我没有否认，她上前捏了捏玄胜熙的肩膀，然后抱住她，又问了一些她的近况，最后叮嘱她多吃点东西，说她太瘦了，玄胜熙默默的回答，也回抱了她。</p><p>柳諟我回去不久，她又收到了一封信，里面只装了一张旧照片，是她们以前请偶遇的旅人给拍的。照片里的柳諟我和玄胜熙站在礁石堆上，一个头发黑漆漆，一个粉艳艳，海藻一样拢下来，两个人把头靠在一起，笑着。那些夜晚，她们聊过很多事情，但最爱说的一句话是："永远在一起。"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>